Young
by Iksplisit
Summary: The Next Generation of Soul Eater is here! The children of the Gang will now be enrolling in the DWMWA, the newly rebuilt and renamed Death Weapon Meister Witch Academy. What path will they choose? The path of a demon or warrior? Read to find out! Review and Favorite,or I'll take your soul! X3
1. Meet the Evans

_**Heya Guys, I was thinking about what story i wanted to publish Next. I've had this idea for awhile now, just no time to write it. But here it is, I hope ya'll enjoy it.**_

_**~...~**_

"MOMMAAA! Time to get up, first day of school. Let's go,go,go!"

Maka Albarn, who _was_ sleeping in bed. Awoke to the sound of her 8 year old son pouncing on her back, screaming in her ear.

"Calvin….Please, bother your father…..mommy is trying to sleep" She told him, groggy voiced as she turned on her side to take shelter in the warmth of her pillow.

"But Daddy told me to bother you…" The boy told his mother, who in response got a long groan.

" _I swear Soul…..Just you wait…"_ Maka thought as she climbed out of bed. Wearing sweatpants and her husbands' tee, she slipped her tiny feet into her fuzzy slippers, and headed over to her son.

"Alright Honey, Let's get you ready then" She told him, smiling her usual kind smile, as she took her sons' hand and walked over to his room across the hall.

Calvin smiled and sat on his bed, which was already made...somewhat neatly. He pulled off his shirt and his shorts and tossed them into his crimson hamper as his mother pulled down an outfit for him to wear to school.

"Are you excited Calvin?" She asked as she headed towards the bed with his outfit over her arm.

"Very Momma" He told her grinning, revealing sharp ivory teeth. "I can't wait" He continued, fidgeting excitedly.

* * *

Within minutes, Calvin Evans was cleaned and ready for school. Clad in Black skinnies, held up by a checkered B&amp;W belt. A plaid button-down collared shirt over a white V-Neck tee and Black Vans. His Honey Blonde hair was combed back, reaching down to his mid-neck.

The boy looked like his mother, and had her heart. But acted like his father, Cool and Laid-Back, but protective and sensitive.

His green eyes shone like emeralds as he looked at his mother, and that same grin reappered on his face. "Thanks Momma" he told her, kissing her cheek.

Maka smiled and gave a small chuckle. "No problem Handsome, now got on and bother daddy for breakfast"

"I'll be glad to" He told her with a smirk, walking out of his room quickly.

"_Nice attempt Kiddo…" _Maka Thought, smiling at his bed with a shake of her head as she began to remake it.

* * *

Calvin came bouncing down the staircase, hollering his father's name. "Daddddd! Can you make me breakfast?!" He asked loudly, receiving a '_Shush'_ that came from the kitchen.

As Calvin came into the kitchen, he saw his Father begin to make pancakes. His 5 year old sister was sitting in her usual seat...at the head of the table.

"Already on it buddy, you dressed?" Soul asked, turning around with a sharp toothed smile towards his son.

Calvin nodded, ruffling his little sister's Long Albino hair as he walked past her, to give their father a hug.

"What kind of pancakes are you making Dad?" He asked, looking up at Soul curiously. Then back at the pancake batter.

"Strawberry Chocolate-Chip" Soul told him, pouring some batter onto the pan, watching the sizzle.

"You know me too well" The youngest Evan told her father from across the room, causing the boys to chuckle.

"Sorry Aki, but Dad only made enough for Him,Mommy and I to have breakfast. But I heard the cereal is great this morning" He teased his sister with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Daddy! Tell Calvin to stop, he's being mean to meeee!" She cried, her Crimson eyes attempting to burn a hole through her brother's head.

Soul chuckled a bit, before playfully pushing his son away. "Go on TomCat, take a seat and stop teasing your sister" He told him smiling.

Calvin nodded with a grin as he took his seat at the table, on his sister's left.

She smirked at him, "Ha! Daddy told you!" She told him, blowing him the raspberry.

Calvin rolled his eyes, "Whatever" He stuck out his tongue back, before a plate of food was put in front of them both.

"Enjoy Kiddies" Their father told them,before going back to fix Maka a plate. His lovely wife that gave him 2 beautiful children, 3 in a few months.

~...~

As the Evans family arrived at the DWMWA, the recently rebuilt and and renamed Death Weapon Meister Witch Academy, they were greeted by Sid Barrett, the purple zombie man introduced himself with a smile to the tiny Evans.

Aki hit him with her fuzzy 'Let's Learn Farm Animals' book, right upside his face. "Scary man, don't Eat me!" She cried, hiding behind her father. While Maka apologized for her daughter's actions.

"He isn't going to eat you Honey…" Soul told her reassuringly, picking her up as he kissed her forehead.

Aki gazed at Sid cautiously, as she sat on her father's shoulders. Her book in one hand, gripping it tightly.

"Some arm she's got, I'll tell you that" Sid said with a small laugh as he rubbed the side of his head gently.

Maka smiled at her older friend, with a nod of her head."Yeah, I guess she does…" She chuckled softly, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

Sid smiled, then looking down at their Son. White pupils meeting big,bright green eyes, He asked: " So, Weapon, Meister or Witch Kid?" He knew the Evans boy wasn't a witch, he just had to ask.

"Weapon, Sir" Calvin told the purple man. Moments later, receiving a Sticker with the word 'Weapon' on it, then a pat on his head.

"Just like your father kiddo" The man told the boy with a smile. "Remind me to tell you a story of when your father was I was alive you know, I was a great man who told great stories….some things never change." Sid told him, not noticing the facepalms he received from this from Maka and Soul.

Calvin turned and gave his mother a peck on her cheek, then kissed his father and sister as Soul bent down.

"Bye Daddy,Momma, Aki" He told them grinning as Mr. Sid pointed towards the huge doors of the DWMWA.

"Remember, I'm in the death room if you need me Calvin!" His father called after him, but Calvin was already inside, heading towards class Crescent Moon.


	2. Meet the Star's

28 year old Black*Star stood in the doorway of his older daughters' room. His arms crossed over his toned chest as he smiled, watching his 10 year old daughter sleep soundly.

"_Precious…." _He thought, before taking in a deep breath and hollering loudly.

" Ayameeeeee! Wakey, Wakey!"

The girl in the bed, rolled over. Her bright Indigo eyes meeting her fathers green ones. Her navy blue hair fell over her face in a ruffled mess.

"Daddddd….Why so early? It's…" She took a glance at her alarm clock, which read 6:00 am.. Monday, September 10-2014. "It's 6:00…" She mumbled, putting her head down again. "Wake me up when it's 10:00…"

"No can do, you got school today. C'mon, Mommy is making breakfast" He told her, smiling softly. "My little star doesn't want to be late for school, now does she?" He asked her, as she rolled out of bed.

"No I suppose she doesn't…" She told him, nodding gently.

"Now leave, I'll be down in 20" She told her father, who nodded and went back downstairs.

~...~

Black*Star wrapped his muscular arms around his lover's slim waist, pulling her close as he hugged her from behind. "Good morning Tsubaki" He cooed into her ear, before kissing her cheek.

Tsubaki blushed lightly, her kind smile traced along her lips as she looked up at him. Kissing his cheek back "Good morning Black*Star"

Black*Star leaned in slightly to kiss her wife, she leaned back. The moment their lips connected, they were interrupted by a certain Star.

Their daughter stood in the doorway of the kitchen, pretending to gag.

"Gross...Get a room…"

Black*Star turned around and smirked. "What? You don't like this?" He leaned over a kissed Tsubaki's face all over lightly, producing giggles from the slightly older woman.

Ayame repeated her gesture before laughing, her laugh sounded alot like Black*Stars'.

"I like your outfit Honey" Tsubaki told her daughter,after her husband let her go.

"Thanks Mommy" She wasn't as cocky as her father, she _mostly_ used her manners and such, but other times it seems that if young Black*Star had kicked in.

Ayame wore a long Sky Blue Furisode with gold lace in the shape of a dragon along her long sleeves, her Silky hair was curled and swooped over her left shoulder. On her feet she wore black sandals. Her star tattoo on her right arm was covered by her clothing.

"Don't let any boys look at you now…" Her father warned, tossing her a cup of sealed rice, then walking over a bowl of miso soup.

She nodded, looking at the meal happily as she knelt down. Her parents soon joined her.

"Thanks Mommy, Daddy" She told them, as she began to eat briskly.

Her parents nodded and began eating themselves.

~...~

Black*Star and Tsubaki set off for the DWMWA, their daughter running far ahead of them.

"Looking so cool, Walking to school.." She sang, turning around to face her parents. "Right Momma, Daddy?" She asked, Receiving a nod of agreement, and wide grins from both.

Black*Star pushed his short blue hair back with his fingertips, he had grown out of the whole 'Star hair' phase, he now has longer blue hair that reaches past his ears. Today, it was slicked back with some gel. Yet, such a simple style took him half an hour….some things never change.

"Ya know Tsubaki, She reminds me of Patti in a way" He held his chin in thought.

"Hmmm…" The woman watched her daughter and nodded, "I guess she does, but she's also a lot like you too" She told him with a kind smile.

"But she has your gentleness…" He told her timid wife.

Tsubaki blushed gently and shrugged. "I-I Guess…"

Black*Star took his wife's hand and held it tight as they walked to the Academy. She held his back just as tight, and they watched their daughter walk proudly to school. The very school that they attended a number of years ago.

~...~

"Soul, My main man. What's up?" Black*Star asked, as he gripped soul's hand tight, Grinning at the Albino man.

"Nothing much buddy" He told him with an equally wide grin, They acted like they haven't seen each other in years, the sad thing being they saw each only 2 days before.

Aki climbed up Black*Star's back, pulling his shirt. "Uncle Star, Uncle Star! Are you leaving me for school too?!" She asked, looking up at him.

"No way Kiddo, but Aunt Tsubaki is" He told her, pointing at Tsubaki, who sweatdropped and held her hands up in her own defense. "Let's not go pointing fingers" She told them, laughing nervously.

Aki looked at her "Oh no you're not…" She warned, Maka laughed and smiled at her childhood friend "Tsubaki has work like Daddy. Right Aunt Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki nodded, "Right" She told the child, receiving a groan from Aki. Who now sat on Black*Star's Shoulders. "Stupid Work…..Stupid School…"

Sid walked over and patted Ayame's head, receiving a smack on the hand from the same person. "Don't touch the hair, Sid.." She mumbled, smirking at him. "I know you want hair like mine, but you can't. And you know that if i could, I'd give everyone some of my hair"

Sid sighed, "Just like your father…" He grumbled, then asked: "Weapon or Meister or Witch"

"I prefer Weapons, they're cool. Witches are Oka-"

She was cut off. Sid facepalmed and groaned "I meant which are you?"

"OOOOOOOHHHH, I'm a meister" She told him proudly. Receiving a sticker labeled meister.

"Welcome to the DWMWA, head on over to class crescent moon" He told her, he already knew that class is in for an interesting ride.

She nodded, then ran over to her Mom and Dad and hugged them tight "Don't worry too much, I'll be back" She told them as they planted kisses on her forehead.

"Remember what i said about Boys!" He told her.

"Talk to them, Got it!" She said as she walked away, her father screaming after her saying things like:

"Don't even think about it!"

and

"I swear I'll kill them all!"

She walked away smirking as she entered the DWMWA, swaggering towards class Crescent Moon.


	3. Meet the Death Family

Sorry it took so long to update, i've been busy. But hey, i'm back. I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, or any of the awesome characters from the series….Unfortunately….

~...~

Shinigami-Sama sat on his throne in the vast Death Room, staring distantly into the swirling mirror. His mind weary and lost among his thoughts, for he hasn't slept in 4 days. For once, he now knew why his father drank so much coffee, why he was never home. Work had consumed him, like it was consuming Kid. The new Shinigami-Sama.

A stack of open books lay on the floor to his right...in a perfectly symmetrical mess, a mug of lukewarm coffee to his left. His left hand extended slightly,grabbing the mug by the handle and lifting it towards his mouth. He took a pained swig, and cringed in disgust. He swallowed reluctantly, before setting the mug down with a shake of his head.

"Oh….That's terrible…" He mumbled to himself. His gaze returning to the mirror.

At that moment,The younger Thompson sister popped up behind his throne. Her sparkling sky eyes seemed to grin as she did.

"Hey love!" She yelled, practically into her husband's ear.

Kid didn't flinch, he had felt her presence as soon as she had entered the room. She no longer scared him by sneaking up on him, he had grown use to it in the years they have spent together. Long before they had gotten married.

He turned to his left, gazing up at her. Gold meeting Blue as he smiled softly.

"Good Morning,Dear" He told her, pecking her cheek softly. "Where are the kids?" He asked, their presence he didn't sense. Which he found odd, due to how they always stayed around their mother.

"They're coming. Yume and Meiyo were arguing all morning, then Yume broke down into tears when she realized that Tsuyoi had messed up her room" She giggled. "I felt bad, but it was pretty funny" She told him, honestly.

He paled slightly. _"Not surprised...Not even close.."_

The 29 year old Thompson sister lingered around her husband, grinning widely. She was dressed in her usual attire: A short pair of black and gray camouflage shorts, Black combat boots with large gold buckles. A tightly fitted White tank top,and a pair of Sound Cancelling headphones around her neck.

The outfit was casual compared to her husband's attire, Which consisted of A black pair of slacks, Black dress shoes. A purple dress shirt underneath a black Gold-buttoned silk vest, and a black silk tie. His father's mask was buried underneath a grave, he refused to wear something he is not worthy of. Instead, he wears his father's cloak, which reaches down to his knees. 29 year old Kid had grown to be a tall, toned man.

Patty sat on her husband's lap, her legs hanging over the arm of his throne as she looked up at him. "I love you Kid" She told him.

"I love you too Patty" He had never called her Patricia, the nickname Patty had stuck with her her whole life, even on their wedding day. The young priest Justin Law had called her Patty Thompson.

He leaned down to kiss her gently, his right hand caressing her face as he did. She caressed his pale face back,deepening the kiss slightly.

After moments, they were practically lost in one another. Holding each other closed as they kissed,nothing else mattered.

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of a certain red-head clearing his throat. Spirit Albarn looked at them with a smirk, nearly choking on his laughter when he saw the look on his Lord's face when he looked up at him.

"Good Morning Sir…" He bowed slightly,snickering.

Kid blushed deeply, shyly looking at his head advisor and weapon. "H-Hello Spirit" He mumbled,Patty waving happily at the older man.

"And good morning to you too, Patty" He told her, with a nod as he straightened up.

"Do you need something in particular?" Kid asked, looking at the womanizer once again.

"Oh, yes Sir. I just wanted to let you know that I found these Three kiddies running through the halls like madmen…" He told his Lord, stepping aside to reveal their triplets. Who all looked down at their feet, embarrassed.

"_How come I didn't sense them…? How odd…" _Kid thought, Looking at his children curiously.

Patty frowned slightly " Yume, Meiyo,Tsuyoi…" She said each name slowly, like a mother would when counting to 3. "Why were you running the halls?" She asked,one eyebrow arched as she waited for an answer.

Their son, Tsuyoi spoke up. " Meiyo took my bag….and threw it into the water fountain."

His head was down, his blue eyes that were much like his mother's were hidden behind the curtain of silky Black hair, hair with 3 white symmetrical lines on the left side of his head.

Their daughter Yume, Yuu-chan by her father was the next to speak. "And i tried to help by getting the bag...but I was pushed into the fountain by Tsuyoi….He tried to bet to the bag first,even though I said I got it.." She mumbled.

Yume had her father's golden eyes, like a crisp sunset. And her mother's hair, Yume's was longer than Patty's was when she was younger, and reached to her mid back in silky waves,she had long symmetrical streaks of white going down her hair.

Before either of his parents could interrupt, Meiyo spoke. "I only did it to get back at him for eating my sandwich on the way here….Just saying…" He told them,looking at his father with a sheepish grin. "Gomen…"

Meiyo was the troublemaker of the trio, he'd be grounded at least once or twice a week. He has severe ADHD and even the medicine doesn't help on good days.

The top half of his hair is lifted in the back,shaved off on the bottom and the rest is dangling over the shaved 's a darker black than his father's, with blonde symmetrical streaks on the right side of his hair. He has crystalline blue eyes,with almost like a sun yellow in the middle. His eyes are positively mesmerizing.

The all have the same pale skin, and slightly toned bodies. The all have the Sanzu lines…

"Meiyo,Yume,Tsuyoi!" Their father's ears grew red. "What have we told you about causing havoc?!" He yelled, he hated doing it but it had to be done.

"Not to do it" They said in usion.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL DOING IT?!" He asked,near screaming now. he stood up now that Patty was off of his lap, sympathetically gazing at her kids. Even Spirit has to tense up, he was a bit intimidated himself. The power that lay inside Kid is amazing, and dangerous. It was his responsibility to make sure that he didn't step out of line...he had his father's temper. Not often would he get mad,but it was scary when he did….

Yume looked at her father "I'm sorry daddy…" She told him,his eyes teary.

His boys looked down still,and mumbled "I'm sorry"

"SORRY WILL NOT CUT IT ANYMORE! ONE DAY,ONE OF YOU 3 WILL HAVE TO TAKE OVER IN MY PLACE. AND THIS CITY WILL NOT BE RUN BY CHILDREN. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" He screamed.

"Very Father…." They told him, now all three of them looked up at their red faced father, they knew what he meant….they didn't want to think about it though….The fact that one day they'd lose their father haunted them,they hated being born into a family where their father's life depended on them...on the lines of Sanzu..

Kid huffed, turning around. "I swear if i find out that even one of you were bad today, You'll be grounded for a month" He told them.

They nodded "Yes Father…"

"I'm glad you understand….Now come here.." He faced them again, and like a genie being sucked back into the lamp. His anger was gone, his arms were now wide open as he crouched down. "Give me hug before you run off…"

His three 10 year old children raced into his arms,tackling their father down onto the ground. Moments later, they were a tangled happy mess of laughing bodies.

"Don't ever make me have to yell at you guys like that again...Please, I hate it more than anything.." He told them, gazing at all three of his beauties.

"Okay Father, we promise…" They told him.

"Good...Now you'd better be off, you're going to miss class. Which starts in 10 minutes.." He told them,and within seconds they were hugging their mother and saying their goodbyes.

"See you later!"

"Love you Mommy,Daddy"

"I'll try not to get yelled at today.."

Spirit smiled, wishing he would've been a better father to Maka at this age, and a better husband too..

He patted their heads as they left the Death room in a single file line.

"Those kids of yours are sure something…" The red head told them,receiving a chuckle from the parents.

"They sure are…" Kid told him, with a small nod. "And i love it"

Patty chuckled happily "Couldn't ask for anything better"

~...~

Soul and Tsubaki walked to the Death room. They have been Death Scythes for years now, and both were thankful that they hadn't been shipped off to another country.

They peered into Class crescent moon,where Stein was introducing himself. They saw the look on some of the kids faces and chuckled, remembering when they met Stein.

They saw Tsuyoi, Yume and Mieyo sitting in the back row in that order. Their own on either side at the end of the group, grinning and snickering at Stein.

Stein seemed to be getting a kick out of scaring the kids. He was already talking about dissecting.

They walked away before their kids could be distracted by their presence,and they continued talking as they reached the Death room. Where'd they be assigned duties by Kid,their childhood friend who was now their boss.

Soul knew this was going to happen, he just didn't expect to see the day where he'd be working for Kid….Or Maka's old man...his father-in-law…

He also never expected to have kids, especially with Maka. But he didn't mind, he loved being with her. He loved seeing his kids, and his friend's kids grow up…

The next generation of Fighters,Of Preservers..He was happy to have a part in that..


	4. Radar

Calvin Evans leaned back in his chair,thoroughly enjoying how the other kids reacted to Professor Stein's introduction. His father had told him to expect this much out of the man, it wasn't unusual behavior for Stein to scare children and laugh like a madman.

Well….He is a madman. But that Madman is a genius.

"Any questions…?" Asked Stein,looking around slowly. His eyes sweeping from the left side of the classroom,to the right.

Ayame sighed impatiently,raising her hand. "Glad you _finally_ asked" She told the man,receiving nervous glances from her fellow classmates.

"Can we pick our partners now?" She asked him, a single eyebrow arched as she waited for an answer.

Stein looked at her blankly,as if he didn't catch what she said. He then changed the conversation, sitting back down in his chair. He laid his legs on the desk and gazed at the young girl.

"Ayame Star….Daughter of one of the most arrogant,cocky and hardheaded students I've ever had. Also daughter of one of the most calm,pleasant and powerful students I've ever had. I do expect a lot out of you"

He told her,as he leaned down and pulled out 2 different stacks of paper. He one stack on either side of the desk.

Ayame looked genuinely confused. "Um...Thanks?" She said uncertainly. She scratched her cheek,wondering why he hadn't answered her.

"I suppose you shall…...Try not to kill each other in the process of transforming. Or you'll clean up the blood after I stitch you back together." He told them, his usual insane grin tugging at his lips.

The classroom instantly exploded into shouting and yelling as the children harassed one another to be partners. Some kids were already lining up at Stein's desk,before he could disappear outside for a cigarette. They squirmed in line as they waited to fill out their application forms.

Ayame looked at her Calvin to the triplets,then back to Calvin.

"Hey Calvin,do you wanna be my Partner…?" She asked the boy,receiving a soft smile.

"Let's see if we're compatible,Okay?" He said,standing up.

Ayame nodded,and stood herself. She held out her hand,took a deep breath and nodded. The triplets watched her curiously in anticipation.

Calvin closed his eyes softly,and in a flash of dark gray he began to transform. There was a soft pop,and in moments he had taken on his weapon appearance.

The scythe had a dazzling Gray and Black blade,with a long Silver handle. A similar looking elliptical green eye with a dark black pupil was next to the blade. And from the reflection caused by the well lit room, Calvin was visible. He looked at Ayame and grinned,his sharp teeth revealing.

"Cool,Huh?" He told her.

Ayame nodded slowly,she didn't know if she should become partners with him. He was a Ninja based weapon,just a Scythe. She had planned to become an Assassin like her father…

"Very" She told him,she spun him around one hand to another,like a flag spinner in a parade.

The triplets watched in awe as she spun the was pretty cool, They had never seen Calvin transform before. It was worth the seemingly endless lecture Stein had tortured them with.

"Can you transform into anything else?" She asked him,looking at his reflection curiously.

"Yeah" He in another instant glow of light,he was in her hand in gauntlet form. A wrist-high, gleaming gold glove was seen on Ayame. Long,curved and scythe like claws protrude from the fingers. Each dazzled a brillant silver. The gauntlet itself had these words engraved along the glove:

"_**A **__**Sound Soul**__** dwells within a **__**Sound Mind **__**and a **__**Sound Body**__**"**_

Ayame gazed at those words with a smile,she knew those words. She knew that those were the words that Calvin lived by.

"This is awesome" She told him,grinning. Receiving an equally wide grin right back.

"I know right.." He said. "On top of that,I believe that we are compatible" He added,nodding.

"Yeah, I think so…" She agreed. "I don't feel any pain,nothing feels off" She continued.

"Same here" He told her,transforming out of weapon form. He now stood next to her.

"Let's wait for these guys" She told him,looking at the triplets.

The triplets looked at one another. Shrugged and stood up.

"We've already decided that we're each other's partners" Tsuyoi told them.

"Yeah,and since Yume is the Meister among us,we're her weapons" Meiyo added,grinning.

"Mhm" Yume said,nodding. She held out her hands,and in that exact moment her brother's transformed.

In seconds, her brother's were completely transformed and in her hands. She spun two semi-automatic pistols quickly. The gun was checkered Black and White,with a small crimson rose decor on the far left side of each one. The guns were completely symmetrical.

Calvin smiled "Like your Mom" He noted.

Ayame gazed at the guns. "Pretty cool" She told Yume,who now had the guns at her side.

"Yeah" The girl agreed and smiled. "I guess they are" She said tossed the guns in the air,her brother's transforming back before they hit the ground.

Tsuyoi clapped his hands together. "We ready?" He asked them,looking from Ayame to his brother.

"Sure,let's go" Calvin said,moving past them to get on line. The group followed behind him.

~...~

Soul stood next to Tsubaki in the death room. The two stood in front of a radar machine,the machine beeped and ticked faintly as red dots appeared on screen.

"Sir,We may have something" Soul told Kid,turning to see him talking to Patty and Spirit. The three stood in front of a large wall map,Spirit was pinpointing places when Kid pointed to them. Patty was recording data from each place.

Kid turned around and held up a finger, signaling them to wait a second as he turned once more and pointed one more place. Spirit gave him an uneasy look as he stabbed a pin into the location.

Kid then walked over to Soul and Tsubaki. "What do you see?" He asked,his golden eyes gazing over the beeping machine.

"All of these red dots suddenly popped up…" Tsubaki told Kid.

"Hmmmm….How far are the dots from one another"

"They are all in a 15 mile radius from one another,Sir" Soul told him.

Kid looked at Soul. "Dammit….That's not good..' He muttered.

"I want you and Tsubaki to go and investigate that...Any,and I mean ANY usual behavior I want reported immediately to either Spirit or myself." He instructed them.

"It's probably just pre kishin.." Tsubaki told him,nodding. "That's nothing.." She added,Soul agreeing with her.

"Probably,but just to be sure. I do want you to come back and report this to us. We've been mapping data that we've received from other stationed officers around the globe. So we'll be here for most of the day" Kid told them.

"Alright,Understood. Let's go Tsubaki" Soul said,looking at his friend. She nodded and began to walk away with him.

Kid sighed and looked at the Radar,the red dots slowly appearing and reappearing. Then suddenly, they disappeared altogether.

"What the hell…?" Kid mumbled,turning a small knob on the machine,making sure it hadn't glitched.

It didn't. Moments after the dots had disappeared,a large Red dot had popped up about 50 miles away from where the others had been. The former dots never returned, the large red dot flickered rapidly.

Kid was wide eyed, he called over Spirit. The Shinigami was turning knobs and switching switches hastily, his hand trembled and he grew paler than usual.

"What's wrong,Sir?!" Spirit asked him,looking at the radar carefully.

"A-A strange signal had shown up..See?" Kid pointed to the red dot.

Spirit nodded. "What do you think it is?" He asked him,looking at his Lord

"As long as it isn't what I think it is….." Kid mumbled,he looked at the man.

Spirit seemed to think a bit. It took a minute,but as soon as he got it. His eyes drooped and his expression became hard and pale.

"Shit….and you sent Soul and Tsubaki out there?!" He told him.

"It wasn't there before you Fool!" He retorted. "Do you really think I would send them out there if it was?!" He told him,glaring.

Spirit sighed and nodded "You're right...I'm sorry" He told him.

"But what the Hell do we do now?" He asked.

Kid looked at the Radar "We shall wait….If it doesn't go away,I'll investigate it myself.." He told the older redhead.

"_Please just be a bad dream...a glitch maybe, Not now,not when everything is going fine…" _Kid thought,sighing as he went back to his Wife.


	5. Death and Candy

"Are you okay Tsubaki?" Soul asked loudly, attempting to talk over the roar of his motorcycle. He was speeding down the roads of the City with Tsubaki clutching tightly to his back,her arms around his midsection. He couldn't help but chuckle,she held on tighter than Maka. But Maka was use to it by now.

"I think so Soul!" She called back. She received a noticeable sharp-toothed grin in return. She couldn't help but smile,Soul was still a kid at heart. Even though the albino man wouldn't admit this, it wouldn't fit his cool status.

Minutes later,Soul began to slow down. The roar of the Motorcycle now became a purr as he navigated towards where he and the others saw the dots.

Tsubaki looked over his broad shoulders. Her head tilted slightly as she looked around.

"There's nothing here...how come?" She asked Soul softly as the motorcycle came to a halt. Soul seemed focus and tense,his deep crimson eyes gazed around.

"I don't know...Keep your guard up though. And tell me if you see anything"

He instructed,removing his helmet and hanging it on the left handlebar. He stood and began looking around. At the moment,they were in the South side of town in a large alley with two doors on either side. Soul had guessed that they were the backdoors of restaurants,due to how large dumpsters were a bit further up in the alley.

The alley wasn't the most lit thing,but he managed to make out the shapes of litter and small rodents. Other than that, nothing seemed off here.

Tsubaki removed her own helmet,her long raven black hair spilling over her shoulders lightly. She stood after hanging her helmet next to Soul's and looked around the other way.

"Maybe whatever was here left.." She offered,turning to look at Soul after a few moments.

"Maybe...But to be sure,contact Kid. if he confirms that whatever was here had left,then we will leave." He told her,nodding slightly.

"Oh,Okay." she answered,pulling out a small smoke bomb from her left pocket. The bomb had a small skull on it. She tossed it lightly up in the air,and when it hit the ground it exploded into well,smoke.

Kid's face soon appeared once the smoke cleared. His usual serious look plastered on his face. But Tsubaki almost instantly noticed that something was off,she couldn't put place exactly what it was. But she knew something was wrong.

"Sir,we um...we don't see anything here" Tsubaki told him,her indigo eyes searching his face curiously.

"Yeah,the enemy is M.I.A" Soul called over to them,as he walked towards the smoky reflection of Kid.

"I see….I want you to head towards the desert. We have picked up a rather large signal from there."

Soul groaned. "Fine" He replied,receiving a smirk from Kid. Tsubaki smiled softly and looked at Soul.

"Too much for you to handle?" Kid teased,his arms crossed over his broad chest. "Maybe I should've sent Spirit to teach you how things are done" He continued

"Oh be quiet,the ole' man would've broke his hip if you sent him out here" He retorted,instantly grabbing the red head's attention.

"Who are you calling old you punk?!" Spirit called,his face mashed up against the mirror. Hie green eyes challenging the younger male's Crimson ones.

"You, whaddya gonna do about it? Hit me with your cane?" He asked,neither males noticing the looks that Kid and Tsubaki had on their faces. They were near laughing.

"Alright guys,that's enough" Tsubaki told them,grabbing ahold of soul's ear as she pulled him along towards the motorcycle. "We'll see you two soon"

Soul glared at attempted to grab Spirit as he was being pulled away with surprising strength.

"This isn't over PUNK!" Spirit called,before Kid sighed with a small smile as the screen went black from disconnection.

Tsubaki let go of Soul's ear as they neared the motorcycle. "You two are too much sometimes" She told her,smiling.

Soul rubbed his ear and smiled lightly. "Yeah, Maka tells me this all the time. Even after all these years,him and I haven't gotten use to being family"

"I see...Well,maybe one day." She replied as she put her helmet on.

"One day" He nodded,putting on his own as he got onto his motorcycle once more. He started it up again,as Tsubaki got on and wrapped her arms around his midsection.

"Ready?" He asked,smirking.

"Ready" She nodded firmly as she held on tight. Soul smirked once more as the motorcycle veered out of the alley and down the street. Heading towards the Desert quickly.

~...~

"You spelled my name wrong Stein!" Ayame told the gray haired man. Whose ears were red with impatience as he held the bridge of his nose.

"Then Spell IT" He told her,his patience wearing thin. This was the 3rd time she had interrupted his lesson,the only thing more annoying to him then kids interrupting his lesson was Spirit's rants about Maka.

The kids snickered at the man's reaction. Ayame sighed, not realizing that she had annoyed him. She spelt her name slowly, like she was talking to an old man. When in reality,Stein was only in his late 30's.

He corrected his mistake and sighed. "Are you happy miss Ayame?" He asked her.

"Sure,now can we get on with the lesson?" She asked him.

The class erupted in laughter. Stein stood there and paled, not knowing if she was serious or not. Ayame just looked around wondering why everyone,even her friends were laughing,

"Did I say something…..?" She asked curiously,producing more laughter from the class.

"Please stand in the hall miss Ayame. I'll be right with you" Stein told her in his usual monotone voice.

Ayame looked at him in disbelief. She was about to say something,when she decided against it. She didn't want to disappoint her parents one the first day, even though she knew it was too late for that now.

She pouted and walked down the steps and out of the classroom. Calvin frowned slightly.

"_Poor Ayame...I know you didn't mean too…" _He thought sympathetically.

Stein gazed at her as she left. He then glared at the class,shutting them up as he pointed with a scalpel at the board. "Anything else?"

The room went dead silent as he smiled softly. "Good,now if i may continue.."

~...~

As they reached the desert,Tsubaki held her nose tightly. An overwhelming stench filled the air,it smelled of Death and...Candy?

Soul coughed. "What the hell is that smell?" He asked in between coughing. He slowly brought the vehicle to a stop as he looked around.

"I don't know,but it's not pleasant" Tsubaki said,taking off her helmet as she got off the bike.

"Tell me about it" He mumbled,as he took off his own helmet. He placed it on the handlebar once again and stood up,taking the key out of the engine.

"What are we suppose to be looking for here?" Soul asked,not receiving an answer right away. He turned and looked at Tsubaki moments later,after sticking his key in his pants pocket.

"Tsubaki?" He asked,noting her pale face and her slightly agape mouth. She was staring ahead,her eyes near wide as she placed a hand over her mouth slightly.

"Oh death….Soul" She mumbled softly,just above a whisper.

Soul looked in the direction of which she was looking in. His own eyes went wide as he cursed. "Shit…"

Ahead of them were red glowing pre-kishin souls. About 50 red souls floating in the air,and under each one was a small lollipop. A small unwrapped and sticky lollipop. This didn't catch the pair's attention as much as the small child did.

In the middle of all this stood a small,frail looking child with a lollipop hanging limply of of it's mouth. The child appeared no older than short, dark violet hair and empty gray eyes,the child had a distant look on its face. It's pale skin bloodied and bruised, the kid looked like a zombie.

Tsubaki took a few steps forward, in the direction of the strange child. Soul grabbed her shoulder lightly. "No" he muttered.

"The poor thing looks like it's about to kick off Soul,let me GO!" She cried,her eyes watering. She didn't know why she was crying, but she guessed it was a mix of the smell and the sight of a broken child.

Soul stood firm, he instantly retorted. "Can't you see? That did this!" He told her,harshly above a whisper.

"It's not polite to call me an IT, " The child cooed,grinning childishly.

"Use your manners,I do something nice for you guys and you talk rudely about me….How disappointing,i was expecting more class from Death Weapons" The child continued.

Soul glared at the child. "How do you know who I am?" He asked,tensing up. Tsubaki even looked in disbelief at the kid.

"I know a lot Sir,that's all you have to know" The child told him,beginning to walk around the souls with childlike curiosity.

"Well,you'll have a lot of time telling us all you know. Because you're coming with us" Soul told the kid,receiving a shake of it's head.

"No,i'm afraid i can't do that. I want to admire my work, I worked hard on this,and i'd like to gaze upon it" The child told him,eying the two.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Soul asked the child. He was getting angry, he wasn't about to take any crap from some evil little brat.

"Better question,who ARE you?" Tsubaki asked cautiously.

The child pulled the candy out of it's mouth. Looking at Tsubaki as it tore it's gaze away from the distracting orbs of red.

"I'm Kira, daughter of Crona Gorgon. Granddaughter of Medusa Gorgon. Pleased to meet your acquaintance" The girl told them,an odd grin tugging at her lips.

"Now let's play,shall we?!"


	6. Who are you? 1 of 3

A/N: I am soooooooooo sorry I haven't been updating lately. You guys must be impatient. I've been dealing with some stuff,and trying to fit in time to update is hard.

Sorry again!

~Faerie

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any characters from Soul Eater, or the franchise itself. All credit goes towards the owners.

~…..~

Soul tensed,the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he glared at the girl.

"_Does she think this is a game?" _He asked himself. She must,for the girl was giggling insanely. She looked unstable,both mentally and physically. Personally, he didn't think that it was cool to kill a kid. But the child was a pre-kishin, which made it a different story.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Tsubaki's expression. He was surprised to see that she was holding a lock of her now tied up hair. She spun the lock that she had, and at the end was a Blue handled, Gold and black bladed scythe. Her usual kind eyes turned cold and appeared merciless. She looked like a completely different person in Soul's eyes. But he could tell that she wasn't too confident about taking the girl out, and honestly..he wasn't either.

"You guys are BORING" The girl whined, she was now rolling up the sleeves of an oversized cloak she was clad in. Revealing her pale arms,Bloody and bruised.

Her arms were splattered in thick blood, that ran down from her elbows to her wrist. Underneath that layer of red,Soul could see spots of black. Tattoos perhaps? Maybe more injuries if he had to guess.

Tsubaki cringed. Was that her blood? Surely she must've bled in the process of massacring pre-kishins. Tsubaki couldn't remember a time when she didn't come back from a mission with Black*Star without some sort of injury.

The girl raised her hand,and a single frail finger pointed up towards the early afternoon sky. "Now,let the games begin." She said softly, before a wicked grin attacked her face.

The blood that began to pour back down her arm,shot straight back up. Now swirling around her hand,like putty almost. It stopped moving once her arm was cleaned of the blood,Soul now could see that she didn't have any injuries. The black underneath the blood that was once there, were tribal-like marking. Crisscrossing up her arm,and reaching down her fingertips.

"_Fuck...not good...If she's anything like her mother..No,if she's anything like her __GRAND__mother...Then we may have a problem.."_

Tsubaki gritted her teeth,not wanting to wait around anymore. She swung her chain hair swiftly, with class S experience and power. The end of the scythe was aimed right for the upright arm. She would've been expecting an attack aimed for the heart, or the head. Tsubaki knew that much.

The girl brought her arm down,letting the scythe fly past her. She giggled darkly for a moment,and only for a moment. Before she brought her hand up,aiming straight for Tsubaki.

"I was expecting a bit more excitement from someone like you Miss. I guess I set the bar too high,Ne?" She taunted,the putty like substance in her hand began taking on a form of sorts. It stretched and began to glow, a whip of sorts lay in her hand moments later.

Soul had already transformed his arm. A long,crimson and rose colored blade replaced his right arm. "You shouldn't underestimate your superiors." Soul warned,looking up to glare into her gray,empty eyes. "You may get hurt"

"What makes you so sure,Mr?" The girl asked,but before he could respond. The scythe that Tsubaki had rushed towards her came back around,slashing the girl's side. And instantaneously,dark blood poured out from the wound. The scythe had deeply slashed her side. Covering the scythe halfway up the chains.

"That's what" Soul muttered. He took a few steps towards her,and even though she was injured he stayed tensed.

The frail girl looked down,and frowned. "This...this cloak was a gift…" She muttered,and with a sigh she felt her side. Then lifted her hand to her face. "Warm…" She mumbled.

Soul stood there,and watched her. Wondering why she was so damn calm about this. And why her blood was so dark.

"_What are you…?" _He asked himself. But his train of thought was interrupted by his partner shouting. All he heard,out of nowhere was the scream of Tsubaki.

"SOUL,LOOK OUT!"

~...~

Yeah. Kinda lame,I know. But this is only part one of the 3 chapter update. Next chapter will pick off from here..maybe… :P

Sorry if the plot is focused on this mission right now, i will pick up in the school. Promise!

Stay tuned! R&amp;R

~Faerie


	7. Who are you? 2 of 3

_**A/N: **__**So, here's part 2 of 3. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I know i'm thoroughly enjoying writing this. Please R&amp;R, the story can only get better if you do. **_

_**~Faerie**_

__The bell had rung,and the start of the academy's first class was over. The children poured out of their classrooms,attempting to knock down teacher's with them. The time: 12:08pm

Calvin was among the last to leave class Crescent moon. Following him as he left were the triplets and Ayame,who was holding a small pink slip with a big WARNING stamped on it.

"You're lucky, Ayame" Calvin told her,smirking slightly. "Stein sure looked angry" He added,hearing the three behind him snicker.

"Whatever.." Ayame muttered,looking down at the slip before crumpling it slightly.

"Not like he's my father or anything. It was a misunderstanding, that's all" She added,before turning around and looking at the three behind her.

"Thanks for sticking up for me by the way" She told them,Tsuyoi raising his hands in defense.

"Hey hey hey….Let's not go pointing fingers here. We all don't feel like being dissected anytime soon. If he wasn't so scary then we would've" He told her genuinely.

"Whatever…" She grumbled,crossing her arms over her chest.

"Chill out Ayame, it's the first day." Calvin reminded her with a sigh. "Just move on"

Calvin turned down the hall, and the others followed. Moments later he was outside the Death Room. He was going to tell his dad all about his day so far.

Calvin walked down the long corridor,gazing up at the blades above him.

"_Sooooo cool…." _He thought,smiling lightly. Ayame was beside him,quiet now as she tried to calm down. And the triplets were behind her.

Yume moved up front,and walked up the stairs and into the room. She saw all these different machines and maps all over the room. Her dad was in front of the largest machine, red dots blinking in front of his golden eyes. Her mother and Spirit were in front of a map,mumbling something.

"Yume, What are you doing here?" Kid asked,not breaking his attention away from the screen before him. Patty turned and grinned at her daughter. Yume smiled back before answering her dad.

"Calvin-Kun wanted to talk to his dad. Is Uncle Soul here?" She asked him,tilting her head slightly.

"At the moment..No" He replied softly,turning to look at the 5 children who entered the Death Room. "He's out with your mother, Ayame. They should be finishing up their mission soon."

"How long have they been gone?" Calvin asked,concern lacing his voice.

"Since the school day started" He told the blonde haired boy.

"Are they okay?! They should be back by now,they're Death Scythes...the best of the best. Right?" Ayame said. Her mother has never been gone this long.

"Last time they checked in,Yes. They were fine. But they haven't given me another status update for awhile." Kid told the Star girl.

"You're right. They have never been gone this long,but even Death scythes have trouble from time to time. If they don't come back in the next 30 minutes then I will assume that something went wrong, and I will personally go there myself. " He told them, with a curt nod.

"Your father will be fine. Trust me Calvin. He's strong. He'll get through it" Calvin's grandfather Spirit told him. In his mind though, Spirit knew wanted to chew Soul out for calling him "Old". But he didn't want to upset his grandson.

Calvin nodded. "Right" He said, though he was doubtful himself too. His father hasn't been gone this long either. But he knew he'd be back. He wanted to tell him all about his day.

"Do you need anything else?" Kid asked the group curiously. He didn't mind them here,he was just busy.

"I think that's it,thank you father" Yume told him,smiling.

Kid couldn't help but smile as soon as he saw his daughter's. Her smile could light up rooms. "Very well then" Kid said after a few moments,before turning back to the machine. Hiding his smile slightly.

The kids started filing out of the room,Tsuyoi in front now and Calvin in the back. They decided to wander around town a bit since they didn't need to return to school for a little while.

Once they got outside,Calvin instantly shaded his eyes. He hated when they sun hit his face. He found it annoying.

"Hey Calvin,how about we go to Chupacabra's?" Meiyo said,nudging his younger friend teasingly. 

Calvin felt his face warm up. "N-No way. You're just as bad as Grandpop…" Calvin muttered,scolding himself for stuttering in front of girls. Not cool…

Meiyo held a hand to his heart,pouting. "Man….You didn't need to go there.." He said, pretending to be hurt by his comment.

Calvin chuckled and began walking down the street,Ayame to his left and the three siblings behind him. "Where to go….Where to goooo" He mumbled,looking around.

"How about we grab lunch? I could eat" Ayame suggested.

"So could we" Yume said,knowing that her brother's were hungry.

"Lunch it is then" Calvin said. He knew the perfect spot,they wouldn't need money. Just their ID cards that they had received earlier that day.

"Follow me" Calvin said,pointing up the street.

"We had a choice?" Yume teased,the group chuckling.

Calvin rolled his eyes but chuckled along. "Someone sounds jealous~" He told the group, suddenly feeling a warm sensation on the back of his head.

He turned only slightly to see that Yume was attempting to burn a hole through his head with an icy glare. And he wasn't about to put it past her.

He shuddered and turned back around, moving a bit faster. And soon they were at a little corner diner. No bigger than a small house, with flashing white and blue lights and huge double doors. The sign on top proclaimed "**LITTLE DEVIL DINER" **

Meiyo looked up and tilted his head. "I guess this is okay…" He mumbled, taking out his ID. As he did so, the group followed. Then they followed Calvin up the steps.

_((Timeskip…..))_

Calvin held the door open for the group as they left the diner. Each face that passed him had a content smile plastered to it.

"That was really, really good" Ayame mumbled, the others nodding in agreement.

"I'm glad you ended up liking the place" Calvin told them, smiling happily as he let go of the door and walked towards the group.

"Now we have to get back though" Yume told them, noting the time on a street clock: 2:01 pm

"Do we have tooo?" Tsuyoi groaned.

"Yes, now stop whining" His sister warned.

"How about we make this a bit fun...last one there is a rotten soul!" Calvin yelled, darting past the triplets and Ayame.

"Little punk…" Yume muttered, as she began to run after him. No way was she going to lose to an 8 year old.

Ayame and the boys dashed behind, but Calvin stayed up front still. His longer legs moving almost mechanically as he ran. His blonde locks blown due to the breeze that ran through them.

As the gang approached the school, they stopped almost instantly. Calvin almost tripped over his own two feet.

"What the hell is going on?" Yume muttered, looking up at the entrance.

There were about 50 officers on either side of the entrance. They all stood tall in their black uniforms, guns in hand. They looked like Murderous silhouettes, their faces ice cold and serious. Sid stood in the entrance of the academy, in his uniform as well. But he held his partner Nygus in his left hand, in weapon form.

There were a fleet of iron barred vehicles in front of the school. But the biggest vehicles door was opened, and Calvin's grandpop was the one holding the door open. His left arm transformed into a blade. He seemed to be muttering something to the people next to him.

Ayame saw her father waiting on one of the steps, his face distraught and eyes puffy. She wondered if he had been crying, it sure looked like it.

Next to Black*Star was Stein, who had a limp cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He seemed as cool and calm as ever, his wife was beside him. she was the nervous looking one.

"What the hell is this?" Yume asked them, no one responding.

The sound of chains rattled through the air, and after a few moments more uniformed officers poured out of the vehicles. And they seemed to be holding a little girl by chains as she walked. She was constricted and her head was down. Purple hair falling over her face and she was splattered in different shades of red. Some men were in front and others in back, all tensed. The men to the sides of the girl all had their guns pointed at her. Sid walked inside as soon as the officers and the girl were close enough. They group behind him following.

"_Who the hell was she?" _Calvin asked himself.


End file.
